


Kawa

by Bakanika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, mój pierwszy fik, SS/HP i GW/HP, ale spokojnie w ramach kanonu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawa

**Author's Note:**

> AN Drabble. Mój pierwszy fik. Założenie było, że zabawny. Oczywiście wszystko należy do pani J. K. R.

_Budzi się całkiem sam w ich wspólnym łóżku. Pościel obok niego jest już zimna. Czołga się do łazienki, bo nie przypomina istoty ludzkiej póki nie wypije swojej kawy, gorącej jak piekło i czarnej jak serce Toma._

_Jego kubek czeka na niego na blacie w kuchni. Pije i parzy sobie usta. Przeklina głośno i wtedy dobiega go zza rozpostartej gazety ostry głos: „Potter! Nie możesz po prostu poczekać kilka minut?"_

Harry siada gwałtownie na łóżku. Jest 3 nad ranem. Musiał krzyknąć przez sen bo Ginny również się obudziła.

„Koszmar?"

„Taaa… Snape. Przygotował mi moją poranną kawę".

Gin nie wie, co powiedzieć.

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy raz opublikowane [Kawa](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6900517/1/Kawa) na ff


End file.
